preyfandomcom-20200223-history
Before I Give You The Key
Before I Give You The Key is a main story quest in Prey (2017). Overview Alex said he would give me his Arming Key when I go to his office. He didn’t show up, but left a Looking Glass video where I outlined a plan for neutralizing the Typhon - without destroying Talos I. Alex says he’ll give me his Arming Key if I help him with the first step in this new (old?) plan. from there, it’s up to me. The first step is scanning the coral network in a few key locations and uploading the data in his office. Objectives * Watch the video in Alex’s office * Get the chipset for scanning coral from Alex’s desk and install it. * Scan the Coral in the Exterior * Upload the scan data with Alex’s terminal (Arboretum) Walkthrough When you get back to Alex’s office in the Arboretum, you can use the grav lift keycode he gave you so you don’t have to climb up the side this time. Check his computer for a new entry on the utilities tab. Play "WatchMe.Lgv." Alex will call you after you’re done and talk to you about your next step. Just wait until the end of your phone call with Alex and the Coral Detector 64Si scope chipset will appear on the desk to the right of the computer. You might have to do some rearranging, but you’ll only need to have it equipped for a short time. Scan the Coral in the Exterior Make sure the "Before I Give You The Key" objective is active in your menu, then head outside of the station through one of the airlocks. There are two nodes to scan, close together. They’re located about halfway up the station between the Lobby and the Arboretum. The best approach to finding them (since you can leave from any of several different airlocks) is to fly straight out from the station, then turn around and locate the markers on your HUD. You’ll have to fight through a few Typhons and corrupted operators on your way to the coral nodes, so take your time. With your new Coral Detector 64Si scope chipset installed, follow the HUD markers to the nodes and scan them. After you scan the second node, Alex will call again and ask you to load the data onto the computer in his office. He’ll also warn you about a recent shuttle launch by the TranStar board of directors. Upload the Scan Data Get back to Alex’s office in the Arboretum, and access Alex’s computer again. There’s another new option on the utilities tab for "Coral Data Management" that will let you upload the scanned data you just collected. Before it completes, though, everything goes sideways. That shuttle launch Alex warned you about delivers Walther Dahl to Talos I. He starts his takeover as soon as he lands. His interruption closes out "Before I Give You The Key" and starts several optional objectives along with Prey’s "The Repo Man" main story objective.Category:Prey (2017) Quests Category:Prey (2017) Main Quest